Kyshera - Inertia
'Inertia' is an Alternative Rock song & the 9th song on the 2015 Kyshera album 'Circle'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Inertia' is the point in the story when the central character has awoken from his Coma and is reflecting on his situation & questioning how he got there. How did he go from having what he thought was 'nothing' (no money, career, security) to having it all (wealth, power, fame) and still ending up being so unhappy that he tried to kill himself. How did he become so intoxicated by power & fortune that he abandoned all of those people who supported & loved him when he had nothing and replaced them with the more shallow & fickle lure of fame. Unable to pinpoint any specific moments when these transitions were made, he realises that 'the road to evil metamorphosis goes in steps so little, we don't even notice'. This ties in with the references to stepping stones heard throughout the album, whereby the character gradually changes in small, seemingly innocent compromises. This, Kennedy felt, was more true & consistent with how these things happen in real life and as the album is almost a case study of human nature in modern times, Kennedy didn't want to sensationalise or use creative license with this element of the characters journey. The song also makes reference to the old saying of 'its better to burn out than to fade away' which is often used in the Rock world, when Kennedy sings that 'even a Supernova becomes a Candle Flame, implying that even those brightest stars in our culture are also forgotten about in a few generations and hence, have 'faded away' also, regardless of how hard they burned out before. Through the self questioning dialogue of the protagonist, 'Inertia' makes several points about the susceptibility of human nature to temptation & evil and warnings as to how that transformation occurs. A point is also made about the transience of fame & cultural icons in the grand scene of the universe. Musically, the song is a straight Alt Rock song and was one of the singles from the album. With several melodic hooks, pounding drum rhythm & gang vocal elements, the song was a favourite at live shows. The video for the song was filmed at Penallta Colliery in South Wales by Scott Carey. LYRICS Am I evil? Or do you just bring out my dark side? I’m two different people But one got left behind When I was frozen, you answered my calling You made me a shooting Star, then left me free falling Inertia, took a hold of me Inertia, so fast I couldn’t see This is how a man becomes a monster But the day will always come to answer Was it you or was it me? x2 The road to evil metamorphosis Goes in steps so little We don’t even notice They say its better to burn out than to fade away But even a supernova becomes a candle flame Inertia, took a hold of me Inertia, so fast I couldn’t see This is how a man becomes a monster But the day will always come to answer Was it you or was it me? x4 For that world I walked a million miles to get in For that life I lost so many others trying That road seems so hard to remember The stepping stones Category:Songs Category:Circle Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy